Frozen in the Darkness
by Aryssia
Summary: "I'm going to take it back. Take back what you and your useless friends have stolen from me. And you are going to help me." It's been a year since guardians defeated Pitch Black. But now, he is back... And he plans to take revenge on them. And somehow, Jack is part of it all... Summy sux, I know. Rating can eventually change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heiya, minna! Welcome here! I'm Aryssia (or Ary if u want n.n) and this is my very first FF here, on this website and also very first FF for 'Rise of the Guardians'. Yay for this amazing movie! n_n _**  
**_Even though it's my first ff here, it's not going to be all that... Happy. Yeah. Some angsty and scary (at least, that's the attempt, heh xD but God knows...)_**  
**_So, I've got inspiration from one picture I found on DeviantArt, few days ago. It was called (I think and I hope that I'm right) 'Drag you down', drawen by 'septemberraven'! If you haven't seen it yet, go and check! It's amazing pict as well as the other works!_**  
**_Anyway, I hope that you're gonna like this little bit. Warnings? Maybe scary; my grammar is worse than everything u've ever seen - spelling errors here too - not native speaker, sowwy ;w;... Don't have Beta! T.T_**  
**_Okay, so for now, enjoy!_**

* * *

_Frozen in the Darkness - 1st Chapter_

Moon was shining through clouds, silently watching over the sleepy forest in the middle of nothing.

Boy with silver hair and piercing light-blue eyes raised his head, looking at big shining moon above. It's been a year since he, Jack Frost, joined the Guardians. Year, since the children all around the world believed in his existence and they could see or hear him. A year since he belonged somewhere.

"Right?" He asked happily and smiled. "Now, they believe in me. Thanks to them… Thanks to my… family."

12 months ago, he and his current family – Tooth, Bunnymund, North and Sandy also – Legendary Guardians defeated dark creepy shadow; which was stealing hope, smiles and happiness from children; Pitch Black.

Oh, well…To be honest, he didn't want to be a part of their group from very beginning. He highly doubted that they wanted him to become one of them (at least he was sure that Bunny would rather become chicken than join forces with him that time) firstly. But as the time passed and brought back not only memories but also hope that he CAN be guardian and save children…

He sighed. Yeah, it was about that time he realized he want to belong somewhere there.

"Hey, Man in the Moon! I almost forgot! Heh. Thanks for choosing me, back then! I haven't got a chance to say it to you, since I spend all of my time with them now."

"Oh, really? How pathetic…" Jack froze. It answered?! Nope…It wasn't moon, MiM would never say that Jack was pathetic…! He turned around.

"Who's there?!"

No stood up and jumped down of the tree.

"Hey!" Nothing."Hm…Maybe it was just my imagination…" He mumbled and looked at trees around him. Forest was silent, just wind above his head sang a lullaby for animals and creatures that were living here.

"Imagination? Oh, so you still don't want to accept it, do you? Maybe… This will convince you…" In an instant, the peaceful forest was covered in black shadows ate up trees and light of stars and moon.

"What the…?" Jack shivered as he watched this scene. It wasn't… It couldn't be…"

But there was no doubt that… No one could create THIS except one person. Everything around was…

"Pitch Black," Jack whispered. He clenched his staff in his hands, trying to figure out something in the darkness around him.

"Oh, finally! Ithought that you've forgotten me!" Tall figure appeared right before boy's eyes. Winter Spirit immediately jumped away.

"Scared?" Pitch smirked.

"W- Why should I be? Of you? Pf, no one is scared of you anymore!" Jack pointed his staff at dark man.

"Becareful, Frost. Put it away, you're gonna hurt yourself with that thing."

"Not a chance, Nightmare. Now, get away!" Jack tried to sound confident but he stepped backwards as The Nightmare King came closer. Even if he was constantly repeating to himself that he doesn't fear that creature, he felt that his hands were shaking slightly and his heart started to beat faster.

"Oooh, this wasn't nice, Jack. Now you really hurt me," Pitch spoke with fake hurt in his voice. "And on the top of everything… You are lying to me."

"Lying?! I'm not lying-" Jack clenched his teeth, still taking steps back. Pitch laughed and disappeared."Wha-?"

" Poor Jack, you thought I won't find out that you are scared? Remember, I can feel it…." Nightmare King's voice echoed in the darkness around the boy. "Fear makes me stronger... And not only me..."

As Pitch appeared again, now only 2 feet before Jack, winter spirit took another step backward and staggered. His staff fell down on the floor and immediately dissappeared in shadows.  
"... No!" He gasped in shock. There was big black abyss with no end behind him. There was no escape, he couldn't run away.

"Still not scared?" Pitch leaned closer, black sand forming behind his back.

"What do you want from me?" Winter spirit asked, breathless.

"Take what's mine. All the things you and your useless friend took away from me year ago. Little revenge, let's say it like that. And you are gonna help me."  
"I'll never allow you to-um?!" Jack's eyes widen in utter shock and horror. Black sand surrounded him, gagging his mouth with its creepy black hands. Pitched laughed.

Yes, this is exactly, where he wanted this poor boy to be. He looked into Jack's blue crystal orbs with confident smile.

"You already did. And now, little one... There's no one, who can stop me."  
Jack started to struggling, trying to break free from sand. Pitch sighed.

"Pitiful. Just... Pitiful..." He showed his back at Jack and whispered to the darkness. "I can't waste my time anymore. Take him..."

Jack wanted to scream for help as those dark things dragged him to the abyss behind his back. But he couldn't, no matter how much he tried. Last thing he coul hear was Pitch's: "Good Night, Snowflake. Sleep well... Or better not.." and then everything faded into endless darkness...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Well, guys, what d'ya think? I hope that you liked this chapie~ I would be very greatful if u leave some comments. They make me happy. And my plot-bunnies too, they are living out of them. XD Nope, really, just want to know ur oppinion abt my writing as long as I'm not English native speaker and don't have BETA. It means a lot to me. n_n Thanks! C ya soon, guys~! (^o^)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heiya, guys! :) It's me, Aryssia, again! Thank you for reading the 1st chapter (btw, I replaced it, 'cause I noticed some small spelling mistakes. Don't worry, nothing changed, you can continue reading ^^) of 'Frozen in the Darkness' and coming for second one! It means lot to me to know that this story is maybe interesting for you. To be honest, I didn't expect any review at all but you gave me 5 of them...! THANK YOU! *throwing cookies at audience* So now, I'm going to answer them all, nya~ **

**1st Guest: Thank you! I'm glad that my writing in English is not the worst thing that could happen to this entire world! XD I'm happy that you liked story so far! :) Here's another chapter!**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thank you, yay! :)**

**2nd Guest: Heh, it's one of my favs, too! Oh, r-r-really? *_* So, here ya go, another chapter! I hope, I won't dissapoint you~ :)**

**mizzietributeclato: Yaaaaaaay, already did! *running away, hiding behind one of my plot-bunnies* Don't be mad at me, pweaseeee~~~ ;_;**

**Snowflake: Aw, don't worry, dear... He won't die, I promise~ O.O**

So, now up to story. I don't own RotG (unfortunately). Aaaaaaaand still, I don't have BETA reader - I'm not native speaker - please, don't kill me if there are mistakes. THANK YOU and ENJOY!  
_**  
Frozen in the Darkness -2nd Chapter**_

"Jack? Are you okay?"  
Boy opened his eyes and took deep breath.  
"What? Where am I? Where's Pitch?" He asked. Just a moment ago, he thought that he is dead - that Pitch's shadows ate him... and now... He was lying in his bed in North's mansion and Tooth was gently smiling at him. When she heard that name she frowned.

"Pitch...? Darling, did you have a bad dream?" She asked, concerned. Jack sighed.

"Yeah, it looks like that. But don't worry, I'm okay." He smiled at her. Tooth nodded. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"North told me to wake you up. He needs help with something." She said.

"Ooh, understood. So." Jack got up, taking staff to his hands . "Let's go, Tooth."

No answer. He turned his head at her...?

_Did...she dissappear...?_

"Hey... Tooth? This isn't funny, really...Do you want me to have another nightmare?" His voice slightly trembled. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Jack shook his arms, trying to get rid of that strange feeling.

_'Maybe she just flew out of the room and I haven't noticed. Yeah...yeah...'_ He tried to convince himself. With faint 'click', he opened the door, which were leading to hall...? Originally. Now, all Jack could see was empty black alley with no light.

"... Tooth?" He asked, his voice echoing in the darkness. "Are you... Are you there?"

Silence. Jack gulped. What the hell is going on?Sudenly, a shadow, which looked like that of giant hummingbird, appeared on the wall.

"Tooth?" Jack took few steps forward. Shadow stunned on the wall. Boy's hand reach for it. When his hand was about to touch it, it flew away.

"Eh?! Hey, wait... wait for me!" He shouted, quickly turning his head in its direction. He couldn't help but running after that mysterious shadow. It flittered on the walls before his eyes, showing him way deeper and deeper into the hands of Darkness. And when the poor boy thought that he is finally, finally going to reach it, shadow jumped away... And he was falling... He hit the floor with loud 'thud'.

"Where... am I?" Jack looked up. It was Pitch's lair, without a doubt. He rembembered this place full of cages. Last time, Pitch's Fearlings kidnapped Tooth's little Fairies and locked them inside of those scary steel monsters. They were empty, now - but the bad feeling of not being welcomed here remained in the air.

_I need to go back... _Winter spirit was about to turn on his heel but...

"Jack?" It looked like the shadow in the darkest corner spoke to him. Boy froze. It was Tooth voice, wasn't it...?

"Jack? Is that you?"

There was no doubt, it WAS Fairy's voice. He walked over the lair. Two purple eyes has its gaze locked on the boy, glimmering in darkness. Jack sighed in relief.

"Tooth! I was searching for you! Are you okay? We need to go ba-"

"...betrayed us..."

"What?" Boy's blue eyes widened. _What did... What did she say?_

"You betrayed us!" she shrieked. Jack shook his head furiously.

"I would NEVER...!" He reached for her but she stepped backward, still hiding in the shadows, yelling at him:

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Don't you dare, Frost..." Winter Spirit turned around.

"No..." It was all, he was able to mutter.

North, Bunny and Sandy were standing before his eyes. But not the way he remembered them. They looked like they were formed out of pure darkness. Just Shadows of what they have once been. They were...

"Fearlings, Jack!" Pitch's voice ripped through boy's head. "Aren't they beautiful!"

"NO! Get out of my head! Bring THEM BACK!" Jack covered his ears, shaking his head violently. _This couldn't be happening, just NO!_

"Why should I, Snowflake? Anyway, I can't destroy YOUR work." Pitch laughed and stepped out of darkness.

"Why...? No, you are just damn liar!" Winter Spirit screamed. "I won't listen to you, not anymore!" Clenching his staff, he ran after Shadow King.

"Oh, no. Why shoul I be lying to you? Don't believe me? Just look into the mirror!" He stepped away as Jack was about to hit him. Boy almost hit the shining glass in front of him. But it wasn't the thing that made him shiver.

His reflection in the mirror. Boy with pale skin in same clothes but... His hair were black and eyes... Cold yellow was smiling at him, greeting him with dangerous happiness. Boy stare at his 'another me' with fascination.

"Now, do you believe me?"

Reflection smiled, widely; reaching its hand toward Jack, touching mirror from the otherside. Jack raised his hand also. He just couldn't help it. Gently he touched a surface of the glass.

_CRACK!_

With loud noise, mirror was broken into million of large pieces. Black sand spilled from, now empty, frame; turning into huge mass, which were falling onto Jack... No one could stop it, no one could...

**XXX**

"NO - ouch!" Jack opened his eyes, realizing he hit something much more steady than mass of sand.

"Good Morning, Snowflake. I thought that you're going to sleep forever." Pitch was looking at him lattices. "Slept well?"

"Absolutely awesome." Jack spoke sarcastically.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well... I'm glad that you are awake now."

"Why? I thought that giving me nightmare is what makes you happy..." Jack rubbed his eyes, blinking, trying to adjust to the darkness.

"I already have, what I wanted~" Pitch laughed. "Look..."

He opened his fists and show it to Jack. Small silver glitters were floating above his hand.

"...that's my..."

"Snow. Yeah. Nice, isn't it?"

"How...?" Jack glanced at big gobe in the middle of lair. All lights were still shining. "They still believe, so..."

"You are the one, who stopped believe in yourself in your dream. As the Toothiana looses her feathers, you are loosing your snow. Even though it was just small amount, still... It will be enough to accomplish my plans."

"I will never allow you to hurt them! That nightmare will never come true!" Jack hit the door of cage, trying to get out. Not a chance.

"Really?" Pitch asked, in quite bored tone. "I will not hurt them. You are the one, who's gonna do that. And please, don't call it nightmare... 'Future' is more fitting..."

"You son of a - - *insert some vulgarisms here*" Pitch rolled his eyes. All of this was getting on his nerves already.

"Annoying little brat..." He whispered. Jack looked at him, angrily. "I'm glad it's the time for you to sleep..."

"THANK YOU, I HAD ENOUGH, NOW, OPEN THE DOOR AND - What are you doing?" Snow in Pitch's hand was surrounded by Nightmare Sand. As well as Jack was in his cage.

"No, let me go!" Boy shrieked. But shadows haven't listened to him. They were dragging him down... again. Last thing, he saw, was the glimpse of young boy's cold silhouette and cold, yellow eyes, which were glowing in the darkness. Before he fell into the eternal slumber, the last words he could hear were Pitch's

"It's good to see you, Jack... Or better. The darkness inside of you."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_  
_Confused? Hehe! Don't throw things at me (except cookies, I love them), please. Thank you!  
Don't worry, soon you'll understand everything. I know, this chapter WAS bad. I think it too. I just needed to make this in order to continue. Yup. I promise that the next chap will be better! (I hope... O_O)  
1st BTW: my plot bunnies are living happily thanks to you. They like reviews. And me too. I want to know your oppinion abt my chapters - it's ultimate happiness for me, when I read them. THANK YOU for every little comment! ^^  
2nd BTW: guys, I need your help! I haven't find it on the Internet but... Does the Dark Jack has some steady fan-name? I was searching everywhere and I couldn't find anything! T_T I just really really want to know it... ;_; THANK YOUUUUUU! I will love you forever if you tell me.  
Okay, that's all for today from me. Thanks for reading! See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo~~~~ Heh, Aryssia's back, again! :) Nice to see ya again, guys! :3 THX for reading my story, reviewing and adding this to your favs or follows! It means THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS much to me! I got 4 reviews today, so now, for answers:**

**MagentaScribe: Yup, it's updated, now~ This chapter is mostly Pitch's POV but, don't worry. Next one is going to be abt othe Guardians! :) Thank you for your time and reading, yay! **

**silversparklemoonlight: Ummmmm, maaaaaaybe... :D (Yes, yes, yes! *.* Ah, I can't keep secret D:) I like those stories as well... :3 Well, to be honest, Dark Jack is kinda... Interesting fan-character for me. So I borrowed him for my story. *fangirling with you, right now* XD So, here's next chapter. Also, THANK YOU! :3**

**ImNotSupposedtoBeHere: I know that feel~ D: I haven't read any fanfictions lately but, finally, I have time now! :3 Here's another chapie, I hope I won't dissappoint ya! Thank you for reading! :)  
**

**Guest: THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *I'll love ya forever for this~ ;_;* I think I'm going to call him Dark Jack, as well. Maybe DJ (to make it shorter 'cause I'm lazy to write full name XD). And yup. Dark Jack~ :3 COOOOOOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS~~~~ THANK YAAAA! *w* Here, one for you too~ ^^ Heh, thanks. Nightmares just need to be creepy, right? But I felt sorry for Jack, when I was writing it down... I'm bad person~ D: Again, Thank you for your time and reading this story! ^^**

******So, now up to story. I don't own RotG (unfortunately). Aaaaaaaand still, I don't have BETA reader - I'm not native speaker - please, don't kill me if there are mistakes. THANK YOU and ENJOY!**

******Oh, I almost forgot! Pitch turned Jack into his DARK self. Our Winter Spirit doesn't have any memories now. Nya. Just this. Happy reading!**

_**Frozen in the Darkness - 3rd Chapter**_

Pitch laughed. He looked at the boy, who appeard in front of him.

_He succeded._

Nightmare King looked down. Little ice tear in the size of an egg was glimmering in his hand. Guradian's soul. Soul of Jack Frost. After 1 year, he found the way how to take and imprison memories and good things in humans and other spirits. Now, the darkness could overtake over boy's mind...

"Who are you?" Black haired boy asked, looking at Pitch with eyes full of doubt.

"Oh. No 'hello' or 'thank you for waking me up'? Teenagers these days..." Pitch rolled his eyes, smirking a little. After all, this WAS Jack Frost. Maybe little darker but, still... The same person.

"... Waking me up? You? Don't make me laugh..." Dark Jack cocked his head to the side, his eyes never leaving Shadow's face. "And you haven't answered my question yet. So?"

"I'm the Nightmare King. Pitch Black. I have many, many names. And for second question. Maybe it doesn't look like that but, yes. I was the one who woke you up, first time in... How many years it was? I know everything about you. Tell me, do you remember, who you are...?"

"Why should I believe you... Or tell you?" Boy asked. "What will I have of it? I highly doubt that you have anything that would be... interesting for me. Don't take it personally, eeeh-? What was your name, again...?"

"Pitch Black." Nightmare King started to wonder whether it was a good idea to turn Jack into his dark form. It looked liked the cheeky behaviour of his multiplied.

"Whatever. Sorry, when I look around... Nothing interesting at all..." Dark Jack smirked. Pitch frowned. He really is ANNOYING.

_Ugh. Nevermind that. Now, to the point._

"You don't have to tell me. I ALREADY KNOW, I told you. I know, what happened to you. If this is not interesting ...? Well, what about this?" The Staff of Winter Guardian appeared in his left hand. Yellow eyes of boy's widened. He could feel that this thing was a part of him. Part of his existence.

"That's... Give it to me!" Boy shrieked at The King of Shadows. Pitch smirked.

_Yes... I saw this comming..._

"Take it... Live happily your life and good-bye..." He turned his back at Dark Jack.

_Now, let's see his reaction..._

"Wait."

_Success._

"Yes...?"

"Can you tell me...?"

"What happened to you? Believe me now...?" Even if Pitch couldn't read boy's mind, he knew that the thing that bothered him was this.

"Yes..." Dark Jack mumbled. "So? And don't lie to me."

"I'll be honest, don't worry, Snowflake. You were a human that died, 301 years ago. But your soul... Was strong... Really strong. You could survive as a Spirit. The strongest Spirit in the entire world." Pitch's smile widened. He could see in boy's eyes that he believed every, EVERY little word that left Nightmare's mouth. He had him exactly, where he wanted. "But there was a little... problem in your existence."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh... Listen. You know, who is Man in the Moon, don't you?"

"Um... What does he-?"

"Don't interrupt me, Jack. Or I'll never tell you the most important. So... Your existence - it was threat for him. You could be stronger than him and MiM didn't like that idea, of course. So he decided to lock some of your skills inside of your heart. He changed you into a Winter Spirit, but your real self... He took it away from you - your memories are gone, aren't they? You don't have to answer me, I know they are. He made you invisible, no one could hear you - so you couldn't tell anyone... Except other spirits - but they never listened to you. Poor Jack... " He paused dramatically, just to look at DJ's confused face. "But... Year ago something happened. It was about the time I appeared on the scene. Same thing happened to me. I was forgotten, because I was strong. And MiM was afraid."

"How?"

"He created Guardians. To preserve me from comming back - what would happen if I told others? To stop me, anytime. An on the top of everything, when you were about to remember your real self... He made you a Guardian."

"WHAT?!" DJ shrieked. "So he...? He made me a ... STUPID TOY?! So I couldn't remember?"

"Yes, indeed."

"He's GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"Oh, calm down, kid. You will hurt yourself. No one can stop Man in the Moon. Not alone."

Jack snorted angrily, shaking his head.

"This is... UNFAIR!"

"Yes, I know, my dear friend. But that's a life of those like us. I'll tell you truth, you were the one, who attacked me and who defeated me. Irony, isn't it?"

Dark Jack took a deep breath, turning his eyes at Pitch. They were shining with anger and hate.

_PERFECT._

"Will you help me?" Jack asked. Pitch laughed,

"I was waiting for this moment for so long." He raised a hand toward the Jack. "Deal?"

Dark Jack looked at Shadow's hand. Then, he took it and nodded, creepy smile crept over his face.

"Deal."

_Now, just wait, Guardians... Real fun begins... NOW..._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**Argh, I know I promised good chapie~ But not happening today, I'm sorry, pals~ T_T I hope, I'll fix it for real next time. So. What d'ya think of Dark Jack? Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know! :) And Pitch is really, really baaaad person -_- . I don't like him! He is damn liar, argh!  
****Aaaaaaanyway!  
****Thank you for your interest 'til now, you are PERFECT! :) Me and my plot-bunnies like you very much~ See ya later, everyone!~~~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heiya~ Aryssia here! :) It's good to see you again, guys! I'm bringing you next chapter of 'Frozen in the Darkness'! 4th one already? I'm updating like crazy... :) Thank you fro reviewing, faving and following! I really appreciate all of this! It's so nice of you! It makes me happy to read your reviews~ So now, for answering: **

**MagentaScribe: Yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter. ^^ Um, so this is called 'shout out'? O.O (sry, I know that I look stupid now and it's maybe bothering you but, I'm not native speaker T_T Sry!). I mean responding to reviews? I love to write replies to comments! If someone write a review to me, I think it's polite to reply and to thank to that person! :) Really? O.O I'm only second one to reply you? Nyu, so I hope I made you little bit happy! ^^ This chapter is going to be Guardian's POV (most of it, if not whole thing). hehe, I'm really happy that you like this story so far! And I hope I won't dissappoint ya! ^^ THANK YOU! *hug* oh and about the ice tear... Soon, everything is going to be revealed! :3 Yay!**

**Guest: Maybe! :) Yup, you are right... Thank you for reading! :)**

**Boo: Yay, I'm glad that you like this story! :) THANK YOU for your time! :3 Here's another chapter!**

**So, now up to story. I don't own RotG (unfortunately). Aaaaaaaand still, I don't have BETA reader - I'm not native speaker - please, don't kill me if there are mistakes. THANK YOU and ENJOY!**

**Nya, today, the special guest will appear in my story. I'll just tell ya that he is going to be one of the most impotrant characters soon, so... :) Wish ya happy reading! ^^**

* * *

**_Frozen in the Darkness – 4th Chapter_**

_...Meanwhile in Australia..._

"Sun is shining, birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Such a beautiful day today!" Bunnymund sighed. "No blizzards today. Aw, beautiful. Just beautiful."

"Hello, Bunny. It looks like you are in a great mood today."

"North? What are you doing here?" Bunny looked up to see a man, who was loved by all children in this world. "Trying to steal some eggs? I'm going to dissappoint you, pal. You are too... Old for being easter bunny."

North laughed.

"Not that old as you are! Friend, you don't have to worry. I don't want to become Easter Spirit or something like that. Christmas - my priority. Anytime, everywhere. I was just looking for Jack. Haven't you seen him?"

"No. Easter went perfectly this year. I don't miss his snowy pranks."

"Hm... That's strange. I haven't seen him in a while. I thought maybe he was plotting something for Easter, to make you angry but... It almost looks like he dissappeared!"

"Maybe he is just hybernating. It's spring after all. There's going to be summer soon. Look... bears are going to sleep in winter. I mean, isn't it same with him? Don't worry. Summer will pass and then... Blizzards everywhere." Bunny made a face. He still couldn't forget the spring in '68. Jack froze all of his eggs, he almost destroyed Easter! Gah, that boy was real pain in the ass!

But...

"Even if he is annoying, he still saved me and others back then." Bunnymund smiled gently. "He is still just a kiddo."

North smirked.

"Ooooh. So you two became friends, finally."

"What?"

"Friends. You always act like you would rather die than join forces with him. But now you can talk about him in a good way too. That's the real step in your friendship!"

"Don't live in your own DreamLand, old man. I just told that he saved us and I'm thankful. That's all. I still think that Chicken would be better to cooperate with. Yah."

North'a laughter echoed in the Pooka's lair.

"You'll never change!"

"I'm satisfied as it is, thanks."

"Okay, okay. But still... Have you finished all of your cleaning-ups? What about one cup of tea over my place? And friendly chat?"

"Cup of tea? Tea? You are really getting OLD!" Bunny smirked.

"Tea with rum."

"Or better rum with tea..." Bunnymund mumbled, still smirking a little.

"Have you said anything, my friend?"

"Not at all. See ya on the Pole, North."

XXX

"Tooth! Sandy! You are there also!"

"Hi, Bunny!" Fairy smiled, cheerfuly. Sandy waved him. "How was your Easter?"

"Great. No winter pranks today."

"Oh... So you haven't seen Jack either." Tooth smile turned sad in instant. "And where's North?"

"I'm right here! Cupcake? Or tea?"

"You called us here because of Jack, right?" Toothiana asked.

"... I was called here because of friendly chat ...Well, it looks like I have to give up on it," Bunnymund sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Actually, both are right. Here, Bunny." North gave him cup with amber liquid. "That cup I promised you."

North walked over the room.

"So... I had bad feeling lately."

A question mark appeared above Sandman's head.

"Friendly talk. Remind me, when he'll appear in my lair, luring me her to have a chat. NEVER AGAIN." Bunnymund muttered and then he asked, louder: "Why? Everything looks okay for me."

"I haven't noticed anything strange either." Tooth added. "Just..."

"It's... Sandy, what about you?" North looked at The Bringer of Dreams.

Sandman nodded. Few pictures appeared above his head. Moon, stars eaten...

"Are you saying that stars are dissappearing?!" Tooth covered her mouth with hand. "But... How?"

Sandy shook his arms. He didn't know.

"And now, we can't find Jack. Isn't it suspicious?"

"Oh... I hope he is alright." Tooth said, worry in her voice. North pointed at globe.

"Only thing that kept me from reuniting us here were their lights. It look like children all around the world still believe in us. Anyway, we need to find out, what is happening. And where is Jack." He paused, looking at other Guardians. Sandman raised his hand.

"Yes, friend?"

Image of The Nightmare King appeared above his head.

"Oh no, don't tell this! I don't believe... Look, we defeated him, a year ago!" Bunny shook his head. "There's no way..."

Silence.

"Bunny, are you okay?"

"Someone's there." Easter Spirit looked around. "Someone..."

"Congratulation. I thought that you are never going to notice me. Ou yeah... It's nice to see you all... Again." Creepy voice echoed in the main hall. Yetis, which were there, stopped working on Christmas toys; little elves were running around, trying to hide somewhere. North took out swords.

"Show yourself, coward!"

In front of Guardians, tall shadow appeard on the wall.

"Pitch...?!" Tooth asked.

Figure appeared, standing on the top of globe.

"Finally." Pitch smiled. Guardians looked at him with confusion.

"YOU?! How is it possible?! We defeated you! YEAR AGO! Your own Fearlings locked you inside of your world! HOW-?!"

"Oh, you thought that fear can be defeated so simply? No. Fear is never-ending. It's always there. You cannot get rid of it, even if you defeat me 10 times per day, I'm still going to come back. There's always someone, who's scared. Now, it's you. Just a moment ago, it was Jack." Pitch laughed. "And soon, it's going to be whole world."

"Where is he?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO JACK, YOU SON OF –" Toothiana yelled at him, but she was interrupted by Bunny's:

"It's never going to happen!"

He threw a boomerang at The Nightmare King. Pitch swiftly stepped away, sending on the other mass of Nightmare sand.

"Watch out!" Fairy flew to Bunny's side, pushing him away before black mass could hit him.

"Thanks."

"It's okay. I'm borrowing this." She mumbled, taking another boomerang to her hand. Bunny nodded, standing on his feet again.

Pitch's smile widened. "This surely is going to be interesting."

Sandy's whip slashed the air. Pitch jumped away, creating and sending one of Fearlings on the small man. But as soon as it touch the ground, North's sword turned it to ashes. Meanwhile, Tooth flew up, so now she was behind the Shadow's back.

"Take THIS!" She shrieked, throwing Boomerang at him. It almost look it's going to hit him. That Guardians are going to win, once again but,… Thing froze in the air and fell down on the floor, right in front of North's eyes.

"What….?" Tooth turned around. Pitch started to laugh, again.

"You were wondering where our dear Winter Spirit is. Here's your answer."

It almost looked like the time on the Pole has frozen.

"What about 'yes', Fairy? It's nice to see you again, Guardians." Boy with cold yellow eyes and black hair stepped out of darkness, standing next to Pitch. "Surprised to see me like this?"

"Oh no, Jack…" Toothiana looked like she was about to start crying. "What happened to you?"

Dark Jack frowned.

"You should be more scared about yourself. Your fake tears won't do anything with me, heh..." He smiled. "Pitch told me everything. The truth behind your smiles. I'm not going to be fooled again."

"Are you listening to yourself, boy?! What's with your mind, Frost?!" Bunny shouted. "Stop doing stupidities and immediately come here!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will... I can't believe how eager you are about your end. Well... If it's what you wish..." DJ stood up, poiting staff at Bunny. "Good bye, Kangaroo."

"What-?"

"BUNNY? WATCH OUT!"

But before he or Jack could attack each other, sharp beam of light pierced the room. Bunny jumped away, slightly scared and DJ immediatelly covered his eyes, with one of his hands. Pitch looked up. Moon was shining through the window and little figure appeared there.

"What is he doing here...?" Pitch grimaced angrily. "Jack, we are going." He created a dark portal.

"What, why-?! I haven't...!"

"Listen to me! That light is gonna destroy us!" Pitch grabbed his arm. "Let's go before it's too late!"

DJ nodded doubtfully and soon he dissappeared along with Pitch with the portal. Nothing remained after them. It almost looked like it was all just bad dream.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**__****Nya, I promised good chapter :) I don't know if I can call this one like that but, to be honest, I think it's better than one before! XD Hehe, I hope u liked this one. And what about our special guest? Already know, who is he/she? :) Next time you'll see (but I think that you already know :3)! Thank you for your time and reading this so far! :3 You are the best! :3 *throwing cookies once again at the audience* My plot-bunnies are big and fat thanks to you! :D  
C ya next time! :3 And let me know, what do you think about story in reviews! ^^**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

**P.S.: Tommorow's Monday for me. I don't know if I'll be able to update tommorow as well, because I'm going on holiday with my family to Croatia. I won't update maybe for one-two week/s. But I'm gonna write down chapters to my notebook/mobile phone, so when I'll be back, there is going to be biiig surprise - maybe more chapies per one day! :3 Okay, that's everything I wanted for today! See you! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! How have u been? I'm finally back from my holiday! It was fun but somehow I missed ya :) so, I'm bringing you another chapter of 'Frozen in the Darkness'. This one is gonna be short but, you don't have to worry. I'm going to update really soon, as long as I have some chapies written down in my mobile phone. I just have to copy them to PC. **  
**And Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving and following this! U r great! It means very very much to me! So, now for answering reviews :3**

**Boo: Really? *.* wow, I'm happy that u think this! Thank ya! For reading as well :3  
candle dark: *huggle* THAAAAAAANX! :3 I'm so happy that u like this story! Here's another chap and I hope you won't be dissapointed :) **  
**MagentaScribe: Thaaank youuu :3 I enjoyed my holiday, it was fun... :) and snicker doodles, yum! I like them as well~ :3 Here, a cookie for ya from me :3 ... Nya, I'm glad u like the previous chap, here's a new one... :) I'm really thankful that u r reading my story this far n.n *hug*  
Guest: Yup, u were right! MiM appeared and he is gonna twist our plot little bit! ;) Another chap is here. Thank you for ur time and reading!**

**Snowflake: Already did! Thx for ur time and reading! :)**

**So, now for the story and warnings/disclaimers: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, I'm just borrowing it for my story. I haven't found a Beta reader and as long as I'm not native speaker, my English sux, so please don't kill me if there are mistakes! Thank you and wish ya happy reading!**

* * *

**_Frozen in the Darkness - 5th Chapter_**

"Bunny! Are you okay?" Tooth flew closer to Pooka. He nodded.

"Yeah, but it was close. Where's Jack? And who...?"

"It's nice to see you personally, my dearest friends." Small man descented on the floor. He looked almost like Sandy. Robust, little, smiling all the time. "But it would be so much nicer to see you in different situation." Man sighed.

"Manny...?" North asked. Little creature nodded.

"Or Man in the Moon, like you and your friends like to call me."

Guardians looked at each other. This meant that something really SERIOUS was going on. HE would NEVER come down just to chat with them.  
"Is something..."

"Wrong going on? I think you already know the answer. You saw Pitch. And the boy, also." Man in the Moon paused. "But it's much more serious that it looks like. The Nightmare King found a way, how to turn Spirits into their Dark forms."

"So that's what happened to Jack!" Tooth looked at Sandy. "You could turn Fearlings into Dream Sand! So, we just have to find Jack and-"

Sandman shook his head.

"It's not going to work...? But why?" Toothiana asked, confused.

"Jack is not Fearling, right?" Bunnymund mumbled. MiM nodded.

"I don't know what has happened as long as I can't see to Pitch's lair. Where moonlight doesn't reach, I can't do or see anything."

"We need to find out what's happened! And how!" North waved with his hand, forgetting that he still holds sword and missed Sandy's hair just about milimeter. "We need a good plan! Oh... I'm sorry, friend." Creator of Dreams just shook his head. He knew North well enough to find out that the older one has habit to get excited quickly and when he does... Oh, let's say it like this: Sometimes it was quite dangerous to stay near him.

"Yeah... So we'll find a way how to help Jack!" Toothiana sounded cheerfully again.

"I'm afraid that it won't be so easy." Manny said, calmly.

"But... We have defeated that Shadow onc- twice already!"

"It was before. World as well as the creatures goes on... So The Nightmare King does. He isn't stupid. To be honest, he is much more clever than many spirits in this world. He found a new way, how to spread nightmares. Now, he has Jack and I'm afraid that boy won't be able to return back... maybe. Maybe it's long-lasting change, like forever. I'd be just happy if not but... Have you seen his eyes?"

Bunnymund nodded, carefully.

"Cold yellow. And his hair changed also."

"Yes, you are right but, I didn't mean that change. Change of his image is what you can see from outside. But what about inside? When you look deep into his eyes... He was looking at you, Bunny. Tell us..."

Pooka shook his head.

"It looks like his soul... Dissappeared."

He mumbled. North unbelievably shook his head.

"This can't be happening."

Manny slihgtly nodded and continued:  
"I'm sorry to tell you but it might be truth. Maybe he sounds like him, little bit acting like him. But it's not Jack we knew, the Guardian of fun and laughter. It almost looks like his good side is gone... Forever."

"No..." Tooth covered her mouth with hand. Bunny wrapped his hands around her arms gently and looked at small man.

"It means..."

MiM sighed.  
"It means that Jack Frost is now your, mine... Our... enemy."

_**To be continued...**_

**Well, told ya that it's not going to be long. Personally, I think it's quite... No too short for what I usually write. And with cliff-hanger as the end of chapie... Well what do u think, will Guardians be able to help Jack? Hohooo, u just need to wait and u'll find out - soon enough. Yup. I know that I'm probably the worst person evah ~ xD But well, the another chapter is gonna be longer. ;) So that's all for now, dears... C ya and if u have an idea for this story or maybe u want me to write something , don't be afraid to tell my plot-bunnies in review! n.n THX!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heiya, everyone! How r you? I'm being great but kinda sad that it's going to be end of holidays here T_T oh, well, everything good has to come to an end, when you are going to school guh~**  
**First of all I want to THANK YOU for reading, reviewing, following and faving this story. I checked stats for this story and wow! 1,208 visitors?! It means so much to me, I can't describe it. U r the best, thx very much~ :)**  
**Second, I'm sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner. After we came from holidays our internet isn't working properly and don't wanna show some of sites. Now I'm over granny's place so I can finally upload it here. Thx for understanding.**  
**Now, for reviews:**  
**Snowflake: awwww, dear, thx very very much. It means lot to me to know you like this. Here is another chapter and I hope you won't be dissappointed. Enjoy. :)**  
**jessy35: THX! *hug* here is another chapter! Nice reading~~ n_n**

**So, now for the story and warnings/disclaimers: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, I'm just borrowing it for my story. I haven't found a Beta reader and as long as I'm not native speaker, my English sux, so please don't kill me if there are mistakes! Thank you and wish ya happy reading! **

* * *

**_Frozen in the Darkness - 6th Chapter_**

White light. Anything but it. Boy's eyed tried to adjust but he failed.  
"Where is this going to end?"

Black haired boy sat near the window, looking out of it. Night was dark, no stars or Moon. Of course, MiM was talking to Guardians, there was no doubt and stars... They were hiding in Universe before Fearlings could find and eat them.  
"Are you awake?"  
Boy sighed. He knew that Pitch stood behind his back. Probably while he was asleep too. He nodded.  
"Yeah, no worries..."  
"Is something happening?" Pitch stepped closer. Jack shook his head.  
"Nothing. I just... Had a strange dream. Maybe your fault, right?"  
Pitch frowned.  
"No, I don't give you nightmares. They are making poeple, creatures and everything weak... You can't be weak."  
Winter spirit shook his arms, looking at his staff.  
"Strange. I saw white light. And I couldn't find a way out if it... I wondered where it is going to end..." He mumbled, averting gaze of Pitch's golden eyes. Even tough Pitch was now his only friend... Friend? No. Young winter spirit considered The Nightmare King more like ally... He didn't have the feeling of friendship towards the older one. But still...  
"You are afraid."  
What, he can read my mind or...?  
"Not at all, Shadow. Just don't get full of yourself." Boy smirked but his head was shrieking 'yes, I am' the whole time. "I'm just a little confused, that's all."  
"Okay. So that's not a problem, I guess. Today was quite difficult for you. Appereance of Man in Moon there was quite... Unexpected." Pitch sighed. Boy looked up at night sky.  
"... So it was him. For real."  
"Yes, of course. He appeared to fight us, to bring you back to their side."  
"Not going to happen now that I know the real thing."  
"It's nice to hear this. I hope you mean that. But I'm sure that this was NOT the last time we saw them trying something on you." Pitch leaned againt the wall. "Remember. They will try to convince you. Try to lock your real self insi-"  
Pitch was interrupt in the middle of his monologue by Jack's annoyed sigh.  
"You don't have to repeat it again and again, I don't have problems with hearing. Told ya, I know what I'm doing... Okay?"  
"Fine." Shadow looked up. "...such a beautiful night."  
"Kinda off topic... You really are getting old quickly." DJ chuckled and shook his head. "And it's slowly boring me to death. Do you know what is fun, old man?" Boy stood up, swaying with his staff around him, creating ice images on the nearest wall.  
"Watch out, you are going to destroy something..." Pitch frowned. But these words just encouraged young spirit to make even more of his little snowy pranks. Everywhere. The Nightmare King sighed and waved at Jack (who was actually tending to turn one of the Fearlings into snowman), trying to get some attention.  
"Hey, Frost! What about going outside, and showing people some of your powers?!" DJ immediately stopped flying after Fearling, which was now trying to hide behind its Master.  
"What do you mean by that, huh?"  
Pitch tapped Nightmare creature on the head, slightly, showing his teath in dangerous smile.  
"It's time to spread some Nightmares around the world."  
"That sounds like an idea." DJ smirked. "What about blizzards?"  
"If it's necessary..." Pitch turned back and was slowly going away. "So, are you going?"  
Winter Spirit nodded, landing on the floor. Then his eyes spotted something shining right in front of him. It must fell out of Pitch's pocket. He reached for it, his fingers about to touch the surface of it...  
"Oh. It's mine." Pitch's hand was faster. He grabbed the little... Ice tear? Yeah, it looked like that... And hide it from Jack's view.  
"What...?"  
"Nothing interesting, just little accessory... So are you going or what?" Pitch laughed. Was DJ imagining things or he really had a slightly nervous tune in his voice? Boy shook his head.  
Time to get to work, right...?

"Are you okay?" Bunnymund came closer to Tooth, who was sitting near the North's globe. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.  
"I'm gonna be okay. I just..."  
"Can't get over the word 'Enemy'. Am I right?" Bunny sat down next to her.  
"I'm scared that maybe he is really going to become one," She admitted and continued. "After all what he's done for us, we weren't able to help him... I feel terrible. He is still a child after all and we couldn't protect him. I just feel like we failed in our Guardian's duty."  
Bunny looked away. Same thing was bottering him, he just didn't say it aloud.  
But now, I just need to cheer her up. Self-depressions after.  
"Toothiana, look. Even if Manny tells us it's maybe too late, there is one important word. MAYBE. It not like 100%. Look, I'm sure he is going to be okay. We will help him, no matter what, you know. There is no time for giving up. I'm sure Jack wouldn't want us to be like bunch of cry babies... Remember, he is all fun and snowballs. Annoying brat..." Bunny couldn't help it.  
Tooth laughed a little.  
"You are right, Bunny, thanks." She smiled and was about to add something, but was interrupted by North's sudden appeareance.  
"We've got a problem. Another one. It looks like Nightmares are finally here..."

_**To be contined...**_

**So, how did u like this chapter? :) I hope just a little :3 This one was bit longer and I hope that much more interesting~ Please, let me know if u like this and maybe some ideas for this/next story :3 ! I decided to write stories, when someone wish for them :3 So I would be really happy if u ask for one~ Just PM me then or write down in review~ THX :3 C ya soon, everyone, when my net will be fixed! XD**


End file.
